


Oh, Calamity!

by fien



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is DUMB, and short, its literally like 12 words, thats a lie lets try 331
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fien/pseuds/fien
Summary: adam can't believe ronan hasn't crashed the car yet, if he's being honest.





	Oh, Calamity!

**Author's Note:**

> i did this as writing practice last year using characters b & c. it wasn't for pynch but my friend said it sounded like them so here we are

"Babe, did you not see the speed limit? It's fifty-five through here and you're going at least seventy." Adam cried while clutching onto the side of the leather seat and watching in disbelief as they flew past the trees unbelievably fast. Adam broke his gaze from the outside world passing by at an alarming rate to glance at a smirking Ronan. Ronan looked completely at ease as they almost smashed into another tree. "Look, a speed limit sign is coming up, perhaps you'll see it this time." Adam said sarcastically.   
"Suddenly I can't read." Ronan said as he got more comfortable in his seat and began speeding up. The look on Adam's face made it all worth it as he seemed to jump away from the window as Ronan narrowly missed the guard rail that would throw them over a particularly large cliff.   
"Why do you have to drive so fast?" Whined Adam, "There is literally no reason whatsoever. But here we are." He let go of the seat for a moment to vaguely gesture out the window.  
Ronan sighed and turned to look at Adam for a longer period of time than what felt safe and said, "I'm just preparing."  
Adam scrunched up his whole face trying to understand what the hell his boyfriend was referring to. Then hesitantly asked, "For what, exactly?"  
"For when I have to drive you to the hospital." Ronan said with an extremely straight face, then continued, "for the baby."  
"You realize I'm a guy right? Born and raised. Is this news to you? Neither of us have a way to produce a child. I can't believe America's sex ed. classes are actually that bad." Adam said, trying to figure out if Ronan was joking, and giving his boyfriend a wary look. Nothing was said for several minutes, Adam with his mind blown and beginning to believe in his boyfriend's obvious lack of knowledge on the subject, all while Ronan was trying not to laugh.


End file.
